just trust me
by drunkin-locker-monkey
Summary: Dom has grown up. Married Letty and they had a child. But unfortunately Letty passed away when can was . Dom always encouraged Conner's appetite for cars, but what happens when history repeats it’s self and Dom has to ruin his daughter's dreams
1. Default Chapter

AN ok up know I don't own the fast and the furious characters. But I do own Conner. She's all mine. She's about 5'5 with tan skin and long wavy brownish blond hair. She has gray eyes and is slim figured.  
  
Summary: Dom has grown up. Married Letty and they had a child. But unfortunately Letty passed away when can was 5 and Dom had to bring his daughter up alone with the help of his friend. Dom always encouraged Conner's appetite for cars, but what happens when history repeats it's self and Dom has to ruin his daughter's dreams.  
  
Conner Torreto ran down the stairs as fast as she could. That's how she lived her life. As fast as she could. She lives every second as if her ass was on fire. She had more to be exited about today though. Her father was coming home after spending 3 days teaching some of her new pit crew the ropes down at the track she would be racing on it two weeks. She would head down in one week with her dad and the rest of the old crew with some of the new. It was her tradition. Her father and she would spend the week reading every inch of the track. They would determine how long it would take the tiers to get bald in specific weather and then determine what laps were optimum for pit stops. It was a religion to them. No one else understood but them how badly they both wanted the first place trophies. Every one of them out there had to be theirs. Conner was born to race. She had it in her blood. She also wanted to be the youngest and only woman to win the record for most first place finishes in one year. One mistake, one second difference meant the end of her dreams for another year. She only had 4 races that she didn't have to make a first place to still beat the record and she was already on 3 second finishes. She couldn't lose again. Dom had talked Leon, Jesse, and Vince to give up family time to travel to Florida to join the pit but both Mia and Brian couldn't leave their twin 13 year boys alone at home or pull them from school for three weeks. Conner on the other hand chose to be home schooled at the vital age of 14. She taught herself almost all she knows from book.  
  
"Dad you're back!" she ran into his arms. Dom would never get tiered of seeing his daughter run to him. She was his pride and joy, and the only living part of Letty left. She had Letty's strength and attitude but she was also sweet and considerate when need be.  
  
"Everything's set up the track looks fairly simple so all we have to do is get you out there on some test runs in a week." He hugged her close to him again.  
  
"I missed you so much daddy. It sucks coming home to an empty house after studying at the library all day or working at the shop."  
  
"Hey tell you what. We'll go out for dinner at any place you want and then we'll catch a movie."  
  
Con hugged her father one last time and ran upstairs. On the way up she yelled, "Love you daddy."  
  
Dom sat on the sides eating a hot dog watching his daughter go around the track in her go kart. How did he know she was going to choose this place to eat? He taught her to drive here. Or at least the basics of taking the turns the right way and how to control what little speed you could get out of the go cart. Jesse came over and sat down beside dom. He had seen Dom's car and decided to stop in and see them.  
  
"Hey man, what's up, you seem deep in thought." Jesse nudged at Dom's massive arm.  
  
"Just watching her. She reminds me a lot of myself. Well not at her age but younger." Dom turned his head back to watch con. Just as she did he saw her lose control of the kart and hit the side wall. He was it with a horrible deja veu. The images of his father hitting the wall. Both he and Jesse walked over to where the young 18 year old was getting out of the kart.  
  
"I've never done that before. It's weird. Something must be up with the kart." Conner gave her helmet to the guy at the pit desk and turned to her father and Jesse. "Who's up for ice cream and a movie?"  
  
A.N so this is just a chapter to see how people are liking the story. Please review and I'll try and get another chapter. 


	2. stuck in the rain

An thank you to dreaming my life away and Tyler-t who reviewed my story. This chapter is solely dedicated to you because you were kind enough to tell me what you think. Even if you have something bad to say about the story at least you have something to say so send it in. I only own Conner in this story.  
  
Dom looked over to Conner curled up in the seat next to him. They had two more hours before they would stop for the night and then get some sleep to start up in the morning again. He remembered when she was small enough to sleep comfortably in that seat and they would spend days driving to see car races and car shows all over America. There was no one else on the road and Dom decided to gun it. He was topping 160 when he started to slow down and pull into a motel on the side of the road. Dom got out and locked the car and went into the store.  
  
"Hi can I get a room with two doubles please." The guy at the counter filled out all the paper work.  
  
"Good thing you stopped, they have a large storm warning in effect. If you want I can get you reservations in the local diner for the morning." He said in a southern drawl.  
  
Dom looked at him, "we're going to be out of here bright and early in the morning so I think we'll just eat on the road." The guy at the counter shook his head.  
  
"Hate to break it to ya but that storm is gonna keep people off the roads for the day tomorrow. Even if it don't start till the morning the sheriff's gonna close the highway down for safety. When the winds pick up round here, they pick up." Dome grabbed the key and went out the door. Once out side he said, "Thanks for the advice." He went around the con's side of the car and opened the door. He picked her up and carried her inside the motel room. He then went and got their overnight bags and locked the car. He then went to sleep.  
  
Conner woke up to the sound of rain. Poring hard and hitting the windows. It was soothing to here. The only time she didn't like rain was on race days but at this point she loved it. She got out of here bed and looked at her dad fast asleep in the cloths he had been driving in. she deiced to let him get more sleep. She put her shoes on and went out the door to get bagels and coffee. The rain was worse than she had imagined. It was only a short run but she was soaked when she got into the restaurant.  
  
"What can I get ya?" A lady at the counter asked.  
  
"Two coffee's black and an order of toast and two toasted bagels with cream cheese to go please." The bell rang above the door as the lady turned around to get her order.  
  
"I've got bad news paddy, the roads are going to be out for the next little bit. This storm is getting the best of her." Conner panicked. If she was stuck here for a day that would put her behind a day of reading the track. Lost time like that was horrible. She slouched down in her chair and waited for her food.  
  
Dom stood by the side of the track. He watched his father go round and round the track. He was almost done when another car clipped him and he spun into the wall....  
  
Dom woke up with a jolt. He was in the hotel room but oddly alone. He got up and put a new shirt on and found a note on the table telling him where Conner was. He opened the door and saw the rain. "Shit this is just our luck." He walked out the door towards the restaurant. Something in him felt sick about the dream. Dreaming about that day was always hard. 


	3. no it's not sex

AN thanks to the one person who reviewed. Thanks Tyler-t you rock, it's people like you that keep us holding on. To the rest of you. If you just want to yell at me about how bad of a writer I am, do so. At least I know you read my story. Anyway I've had a question about Conner's name being a boy's name and all I have to say is I'm Irish and it's not a rare sight to see a guy with a girly name and a girly with a guy name. I have a friend named sky and a friend named Jayme, one's a guy one's a girl, guess who's who. It happens. I really wanted to have a half original name for her.  
  
Conner got out of the car. The heat of Panama City Florida hit her in the face. She looked at the track before her. She took it all in. it was perfect. The perfect track to wipe the faces of the other drivers on. She could already see the cars going round and round then her car passing the line first. Dom came up from behind and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? What do you think about hitting our pit and starting the layout tonight before we go to the hotel." Dom squeezed his daughter.  
  
"Let's unpack that car." She ran to the spot that was marked DT motors and waited for her father to unlock the garage to she could see and touch her car again. That car was her baby.  
  
Conner was taking the corners well after reading the track for a few hours. It was dark now and she knew she had to take it in. she was coming around the last corner as she felt the murmur in her rear passenger side. "Aw baby don't do this to me. Come on girl." She pulled into the pit and got out. She locked the garage and locked it. She got in the car with her father.  
  
Jesse walked down the stairs of the lavish hotel lobby. He couldn't believe that someone was paying to put the whole team up in rooms here. Just as he was about to hit the door he saw Dom and Conner. "Yo, where you been. I've got the ps 2 set up and we're ready to rock. I grabbed my layouts set them in the game, now all that's left is setting up con girls practice chair and wheel, ordering pizza to the room and getting this girl set up to virtual reality."  
  
Conner tossed her bag at Jesse. " Sony made a major mistake by turning you down." They all walked into the lobby and stopped when the say him. He came face to face with Conner. Daring her to do something. "Well isn't it Conner toretto. What you didn't get enough of me beating you last time, you come for more. Or did you come because you want to cheer me on from the side lines." Eric Tomas was 4 years older than Conner and dominating the east coast and slowly taking the west. Conner hated him. She pulled her fist back to punch him when her father grabbed her fist.  
  
" Fight him on the track baby. You're so much better than him." He whispered into her ear. Jesses then leaned over and added, "Plus look at this place. Don't get us kicked out till you win and we can party." Conner pushed pass Tomas and went upstairs. Jesse and Conner stayed in Conner's room so they could set the game up. Dom went to his room to unpack is stuff for the next three weeks and to order the pizza to Conner's room. Conner sat on her bed. "Jesse I gotta tell you some thing but so can't tell my dad because he's already worried enough about me." Jesse looked up at the girl on the bed and the blood drained from his face. Conner never kept secrets from her father. "When I was driving today there was a murmur in my back right wheel. Could you check it out with the guys when my dad's not there. He was totally like I had a bad feeling and stuff so I can't tell him. He'll flip."  
  
Jesse got his color back and started the breath again. He was laughing while con looked at Jesse oddly. "I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something. I that I was about to die 5 seconds ago. Yeah sure, I'll get to it bright and early in the morning. Now let's get you going on this game.  
  
R and R 


End file.
